Broken For Each Other
by FireAndRoses
Summary: He saved her ass back there, but why did he bother to stick around? And why was the eyepatch such a turn on? Rojay- RoseWilsonxJasonTodd one-shot


**This is a short Rojay one-shot because we need more Rose Wilson and Jason Todd in this world for fuck's sake. **

**This is smut. Shameless, shameless smut. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I would own the shit out of these guys if not for DC Comics.**

* * *

"My dad's gonna skewer us both when he finds out that you barged in on my mission."

Ravager's mask was still pulled over her face and her sword scabbards were still strapped across her back, but her poise was deceivingly calm and lax as she leaned against a rooftop water tower. It was still a decent hour, the night wasn't young, but the sun wouldn't be up for quite some time. Rose felt it in her body; despite the harrowing operation that had recently taken place in the warehouse beneath them, her chemical stamina sought for it's next challenge.

Her companion nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, as if being skewered by the world's greatest assassin was the least of his worries. "Looked like you needed the help. Typical of Deathstroke to send his own daughter on a suicide mission."

"I would hardly call a Marty Costa cartel a suicide mission."

"Oh, come on. You were tied to a chair with a 40-foot radius nail bomb underneath when I found you."

"Which I had already disarmed with a razor."

"There was about 50 tons of hired muscle in the vicinity."

"I could'a kicked 'em all back to Brazil in my sleep without you and your self-proclaimed chivalry." Her usual cocky facade grew smugger when he glared at her in frustration.

Jason Todd sighed in exasperation, then produced two cigarettes from his pocket and tossed one to her.

Rose smirked at the black sheep of the Batman family as she scrutinized her temporary ally, taking long drags from the smoke. Why had he, in fact, saved her ass from the _admittedly_ large amount of hired thugs back at the warehouse? The reason for his motives and why he insisted on sticking around escaped her still. He'd always seemed more like a hit-and-run man to her.

To claim that Jason Todd was decently attractive would be the understatement of the century. His dark body armor gleamed under the brown leather jacket, contorting to the undoubtably hardened muscle of his chest. And now, with the crimson hood removed, she took note of his beautifully chisled features and tossed dark hair with the streak of platinum which color much resembled her own locks.

The Red Hood noticed the other anti-hero's agitation, which provoked some interest. Although he had only crossed her path a couple of times previously, Jason's level of respect for Ravager was fairly greater than that of Tim Drake's let's say. He knew that her dark and violent past and was far, far from paling in comparison to his own. She was ruthless. Unpredictable. Just like him. That went to say: Rose Wilson was one of the very few things that made Jason Todd nervous. He took a drag from the cigarette and inadvertently let his mind and eyes wander slowly downwards. Just by the way she held herself, the way she'd looked while cutting down that sheer numbers of thugs, and now, the way swirls of smoke passed by her full lips made his post-teen brutal anti-hero hormones want to explode. Rose's Ravager guise perfectly complimented her curves and her long snowy hair danced in the evening rooftop breeze. Damn it.

Maybe it was the nicotine, or maybe it was just the aftermath adrenaline of the mission with Ravager, or maybe it was even (well, primarily) the fact of how hot she looked in her full-body armor that led him to ask, "You got someplace to be?"

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but felt her chest thump a little harder nonetheless. Slade happened to be "working late" that night. Not that it mattered. He never usually noticed her absence anyway, especially not on mission nights. Too busy stroking his own ego, she assumed.

Jason took a dangerous leap of faith. "My apartment's only a few blocks from here," he said, lifting a hand to run it through his scruffy raven hair in a manner that made her want to entangle her own hands in it.

The Ravager smiled mischievously as she pushed off the wall and slinked up towards the former Boy Wonder with her infamous cocky demeanor. Too close. He hoped his racing pulse wouldn't give him away. "So what's stopping you, Reddy?" she smirked at him with a seductive whisper.

He glanced down at the fellow killer, a lethally sexy girl who could decapitate him with one of the katanas strapped to her back before he could say "Batman." Jason shot her a grin of his own.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

In true vigilante fashion, they crept through the bedroom window instead of using the front door.

The moment Rose tugged off her mask, Jason took a small intake of breath, partly from noticing her gorgeous features, but mostly from the sight of the eyepatch that ran across it. He had always assumed that her mask had only one eye visible for the sake of costume. Turned out that all of her skills were even more so impressive from the fact that she fought half-blind. Strangely enough, he found that the eyepatch added to her attractiveness tenfold.

Jason was quite tempted to ask how exactly she'd lost her left eye, but he heard a clatter as a duo of sheathed swords hit the floor, and hands grabbed at his jacket, pulling it off of him. Jason reacted immediately, shimmying out of his armor, leaving a skin-tight shirt underneath. Rose eyed his muscular figure under the shirt, licking her lips subconsciously. _Oh._

She allowed herself a minute of hesitation and Jason took advantage of this to slip his arms around her chain-mailed waist and pull her in roughly. Before Rose could even speak, Jason's lips smashed against hers aggressively. Her arms found their way around his neck and she leaned into him, leaving very little space between their bodies as their mouths began to explore the other's. Jason's breath hitched when he felt the hard muscle of her thigh brush ever-so-inconspicuously against the bulge that was already forming in his pants.

He let his tongue caress her bottom lip languorously, begging entrance which she happily obliged. Their mouths moved against each other's purposefully as the kiss deepened. Jason let out a small groan as Rose nibbled on his lip, and she smiled smugly against them. Clearly, this wasn't her first rodeo.

She didn't know how he did it, but Jason somehow slithered his hands around her back and found the zipper of her Ravager outfit. It dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds, leaving her in lacy black panties and a matching bra which contrasted her white hair so well.

"Well. You certainly know how to get a girl's clothes off quick," she quipped in genuine surprise. The kind of technology the Wilsons used was not meant to be breached easily.

He simpered impishly at her; then pulled away for a moment to let his eyes roam hungrily over her body for a lustful moment before grasping at her waist again, this time allowing his hands to move downwards over her generous curves. He brought his mouth to hers again, getting his hands entwining with her platinum locks. With a hand still tangled, Jason gently pulled back Rose's head, exposing her arching porcelain neck. He left rough kisses along it, using his tongue and teeth until she yielded.

"Oh," Rose moaned softly when he nibbled against a sensitive spot under her earlobe. She prayed that Slade wouldn't notice the marks they would leave in the morning.

Rose hurriedly lifted Jason's shirt over his head and he wasted no time to push closer, his hard chest pressing against hers as he backed her up into the wall. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his torso, hoisting her onto his hips while her back was supported by the wall. Rose's silky hair draped into their faces as their tongues were at war, and she moved her soaked panty-covered core excruciatingly slow against his bulge. He growled into her mouth and began to grind against her as hard as she was against him.

Jason allowed Rose's feet to land back on earth and more wet, hot kisses trailed down her toned body until he was kneeling in front of her. His hands were on the wall behind her as a barrier as his mouth explored her abdomen, leaving pecks and nips in the softer, sensitive spots on her hips.

"Jason..." She hated the desperation in her voice, but if this man didn't get her off _at this very second, _she was going to lose it. He flashed that rare smirk at her again which made part of her want to swoon and the other part want to kick his smug little ass into next Tuesday.

After a few more licks and nibbles, his head ducked down a few inches lower and his lips brushed tentatively against her soft inside thighs. He added his tongue, traveling up and down Rose's legs, just barely near her soaked core, making her squirm in anticipation and impatience.

It took every ounce of willpower for her to not grab his head and shove it where she needed it to be. Secretly, she enjoyed his little performance, even if her patience was already waning.

Finally, Jason's kisses explored higher and higher and before she knew it, he'd tugged off her skimpy thong with his teeth and thrown one leg over his shoulder.

She held in a low groan as his tongue lapped at her wetness, maintaining some sort of dignity with much difficulty. But against her will, Rose let out a small gasp as Jason's mouth closed around her clit, alternating between licking and sucking. His amused chuckle vibrated against her inner thighs and Rose couldn't remember the last time her face had flushed from embarrassment and anger at the fact that she'd boosted the Red Hood's already teeming selfdom.

But it was when his tongue embedded itself within her walls that she finally lost it, clawing at his back. "Oh, fuck. Todd!" she almost yelled as he tongue-fucked her, grabbing her hips as she grasped at his ebony hair, shoving him in deeper. His mouth was fucking _talented_, she'd give him that. A few more thrusts sent her over her peak, and Rose gasped, toes curling. Jason stood, smiling and recapturing her lips both of them a little breathless, and she tasted herself on his tongue.

"I hate you," she murmured as she sucked seductively on his bottom lip.

"Liked that, Rosie?"

"Shut up."

They migrated to the bed and Rose dropped to the edge of it, reaching forwards to remove Jason's belt. Before he could say a word, her hand plummeted below the waistband of his boxers and now she was the one with a smug expression when she discovered how hard he was.

Jason impatiently tugged down the rest of his clothes and joined her on the bed, his legs entrapping her body on both sides. Her bra was meaninglessly tossed to the side as his deft hands explored her body, his mouth occasionally joining for a kiss or quick nibble.

Rose grabbed his dangling erection and rubbed the tip against her clit, not yet entering him, but she received the reaction she was expecting. Not to be outdone, Jason slithered his way back up to claim her lips roughly in response.

"You fucking _tease_," he growled into her mouth and then against the soft skin of her neck, and Rose snickered.

She wanted him inside her so badly it almost hurt, and she knew that he had the same thoughts. He was already poised above her, ready to dive in.

Too late, Jason saw the mischievous glint in Rose's eyes and before he could think, she grabbed his shoulders and dexterously flipped them over on the bed. It took him a moment of shock to realize that he was now the one splayed out on the covers and she was the one straddling his torso, holding down his hands. Never before had Jason Todd been dominated in bed, and he was still trying to decide whether it frightened him or if he absolutely loved it.

"Rose, what—"

He had no moment to process what had just happened before Rose plunged herself on top of him. Jason let out a gasp as he sheathed himself inside her and she wasted no time in pumping up and down, her muscles tightening. He reached forwards to grip her hips to help her as she rode him.

It was a gorgeous sight, Jason concluded, Rose's toned body bouncing up and down, her platinum hair flying into her face, her eye closed as her neck arched back in ecstasy. Jason thrusted upwards to meet her, his pelvis slamming into hers which brought forth a cry of "Jason!" from her lips as she raked her fingers across his abs.

He took the moment to flip them both over yet again while they were still connected, landing himself triumphantly on top while Rose grunted in protest but wrapped her legs around him regardless. Jason simply smirked at her and continued to thrust into her roughly. Unlike too many other girl's he'd slept with, he knew that not only could she handle the rough treatment, but she relished it thoroughly. Her core was tight and hot around his member as he pumped in and out faster and faster.

"Rose…" Jason groaned. "You feel so damn good."

"Less talking more fucking," she quipped, still a little miffed from being dethroned.

He was more than happy to comply, as his thrusts went in deeper, hitting the mark every time. The muscles in her lower abdomen were tightening in anticipation. She knew that Jason was fairly close as well. But like hell she was coming before he was.

Rose reached for his neck, pulling him into a hard kiss while her hand slithered downwards and grasped his testicles, palming them until she felt his body shudder as he came inside of her.

"Fuck" he panted, just as Rose came soon after.

Jason felt his body weaken from the strain and he pulled out, collapsing onto the comforter beside her. Both of them lay there for a moment, breathing heavily.

Just as Rose opened her mouth, probably to say something snarky, a pillow bounced off her head, cutting her off.

"Cheater," accused Jason, propping himself onto his elbows and glaring at her.

She simply grinned in that frustratingly infatuating way and said, "Well, if you _don't_ wanna go a few more rounds…"

"I can go all night, Wilson."

* * *

**Confession time: this is actually my first time writing smut. **

**Let me know what you guys think! Please ****read**** and ****review****!**

**I've just started a longer Rojay story, but I'm still missing a few plot points. PM me if you've got ideas, or just if you wanna talk about Rojay(;**


End file.
